Akashi's Valentine?
by Alxcx
Summary: Happy Valentine's Day Everyone, here a valentine fic for all of you. Enjoy! Note: All of the Generation of Miracle and the 3 Uncrowned Kings attented Rakuzan together and Kuroko is female in this fic. Happy Valentine's Day


_Italic -Thinking_

"Hello" -Talking

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroko no Basket. Hello Everyone! Happy Valentine's Days and I'm still single *cries* . Anyway, hope you all enjoy your day with your boyfriend/girlfriend or your family and friends. Everyone can celebrate this holiday however they want. Here are Akakuro Valentine fic for all of you, hope you enjoy and btw the GoM, Momoi, Kuroko and the 3 uncrowned kings all attend Rakuzan and Kuroko is female in this fic.**

 **Happy Valentine's Days!**

* * *

 **-February 14, Valentine's Day-**

Love is in the air, Single boys and girls are excited and anticipated on this day while Lovers celebrate this holiday with each other. But at Rakuzan, like every other year the Generation of Miracles and The 3 Uncrowned Kings are very popular and lots of fangirls chasing them on this kind of day even fanboys in Momoi case but except for Akashi, the captain of the basketball team since no one dare to approach him, they decide to put their chocolate on his desk. But lately there's a rumor that been going around saying that Akashi already had a special someone though no one really saw him with anyone even the team are curious about this rumor and maybe today is the day where everyone will know who is Akashi special someone.

Today, you will see that 7 boys and 1 girl are hiding in the gym from their fans but when they entered the gym, all of them stop on their track because they saw a teal color paper bag with red ribbon to decorate it, on one of the benches and saw a paper attached on it. The paper written,

 **Sei-kun, Here a chocolate for you and don't overwork yourself with the student council and basketball. See you later.**

 _Sei? Who is Sei?_ All of them thought and suddenly Reo let out a gasp of shock and the other look at him, "What wrong Reo-nee?" Kotaro asked

"That paperbag is for Sei-chan!" He said with widened eyes

All of them turned their head to the paperbag again and realization hit them hard, how the hell did they miss it, it was so obvious!

"By the way, did anyone saw Akashi today?" Aomine asked

All of them shocked their head and Kise suddenly got an idea,

"Why don't we spy on Akashicchi and along the way find out who is this paperbag from. Let's check out his class first since we have permission to skip class for this kind of day." He said gleefully

The other turned silence after hearing Kise idea because they need to think the consequence if Akashi find out, sure he is smaller than them but this is Akashi Seijuuro we're talking about, you can kiss your soul goodbye.

"I will have to refuse with your idiotic idea." Midorima said

"Yeah, Aka-chin will get mad." Murasakibara remind them

"No, that a good idea Kise. Let's go everyone!" Aomine said as put his arm on Kise's shoulder, "Blackmail material." He smirk mischievously.

"You guys go ahead, I'm gonna wait here just in case Akashi come back." Momoi said

"Oh well, you'll miss the fun Satsuki." Aomine replied

* * *

This is how you find that there is a different shades of hair peeking from Akashi's class door. Their plan was to stay hidden but it was impossible with their different heights and colourful hair. Some girls from Akashi's class spot them and unbashfully took the photos of the popular basketball regulars but thanks to Midorima's scary glare, the girls quickly turned their head and pay attention to the class.

"Nee, Akashicchi isn't here and Wow! That's one mountain of chocolates on his desk." Kise whined and said the last part in awe.

"Maybe Akashi is ditching cla-" Aomine got cut off by someone

"Ryouta, Daiki, Shintarou, Atsushi, Kotaro, Mibuchi, Eikichi." All of them straightened their posture and flinched, "Do you have a reason for being here." By now, what in their thought is that _They can kiss their soul goodbye._

"Ano, Sei-chan is valentine's day" Reo replied Akashi question with nervous

"I'm flattered that all of you interested in my love life," Akashi said calmly "but since all of you have your free time doing this, all of you will get a punishment later at practice." Everyone frozen at Akashi's words and all of them decide to scramble quickly.

* * *

Half of the day went smoothly after the chaos this morning. During lunch break, all of them were eating their lunch peacefully until Murasakibara dropped a boxes of chocolates on the table. Everyone eyes widened.

"Mukkun, where did you get this?" Momoi asked

"Are, aren't this chocolates is for Akashi?" Aomine said

Murasakibara nodded his head, "Yes, Aka-chin send someone to deliver this to me at the gym awhile ago. There are still half of the boxes in my locker."

"Good luck with your dentist Murasakibara-kun." Kotara said

"Speaking of Akashi, where is he?" Midorima asked

"Oh, Aka-chin said he won't come to lunch with us today." Murasakibara said as he ate the chocolate

"Isn't Sei-chan a bit weird today and we didn't even know whose the mystery girl yet." Reo stated

"Maybe we will see the girl after practice over, I bet Akashi-captain will end the practice early." Kotara said

"Are you sure?" Nebuya said

"Yes." and with that all of them dropped the conversation altogether since no one can guess what is Akashi thinking.

* * *

The GoM is anxious during practice while the 3 uncrowned kings already leave early because of family matter. During practice, there is no sign of anything suspicion until now.

"We are done for today. All of you dismissed." Akashi said around an hour earlier than their usual practice time. The GoM feeling bewildered at Akashi behaviour today as they watch Akashi collected his stuff and leave the gym.

All of them stunned until Midorima break the atmosphere

"I think I figured it out." Midorima said

"Huh? Figured out what?" Kise asked

"Akashi has got one." Midorima annouced

The other 3 look at their vice-captain wondering if he has a problem

Murasakibara hummed at them then walking out of the gym to go home

"That can't be true, I mean this is Akashicchi we're talking about. What girl in their right mind date him." Kise said in denial

"Probably a stupid girl." Aomine comment

"Aominecchi! You didn't even know the girl yet, she probably smarter than you." KIse scolded

"Anyway," Midorima interrupt them "Let's investigate it, Akashi should be meeting her right now that why our practice ended early."

"All right, come on." Kise said "I saw Akashicchi headed to the main building." Kise informed them

* * *

The three of them departed immediately to have a look at this girl. They hide behind a large sakura tree near the school gate

"Look! There is Akashicchi!" Kise informed

Their eyes were following Akashi every move but they didn't see any girl with Akashi.

"I didn't see any girl." Aomine said

"But Akashicchi is talking to someone and he is not on his phone." Kise declared

"Midorima is right! But who is he talking to?" Aomine said in confused

Kise look at Akashi's surrounding with focus until he saw something, "Uwah! I think I see blue and Rakuzan uniform."

"Now that Kise mentioned it, I think I see it too but she too short and it's hard to see her face from here." Aomine grunted

"Aomine! That's rude!" Midorima scolded "And they are coming closer." Midorima alarmed them

After Midorima's warning, they could see the girl more clearly. They saw a long blue hair and wear the Rakuzan uniform but the distance didn't help much since the girl is shorter than Akashi few centimeter. They keep watching the couple until they saw what Akashi did and frozen on the spots. After the couple finally left, Kise is the first one cracked the silence with a shriek.

"OH MY GOD!"

Aomine kept blinking his eyes since the show Akashi dignify them. He rubbed his eyes to make it seems like a dream while Midorima was speechless. All of them never imagined that their captain is the first one to bloom and they was sure Akashi saw them and decide to show off while threw a sideway glance at them. After all of them regained their composure, the decide to go home for now.

* * *

 **-Bonus AkaKuro (FemKuroko)-**

Akashi is walking side by side with a girl who had waited for him in the library. Akashi intertwined their hand and walked in comfortable silence towards the school gate.

"Sei-kun look amuse." Akashi smirk at her statement,

"Because I am flattered that they have so much interest in us."

 **"** Didn't they know that they are speakly loudly." She pointed out after a quick look at the Sakura tree.

"Seems like nothing goes past your observation." Akashi smile

"Sei-kun is the only exception, though today you did it on purpose." She comment

"It would be trouble if I when easy for them. Was I too tolerant for them?" Akashi chuckled

The girl tightened her grip on Akashi hand, "No, but I know that Sei-kun is caring in your own way and I like Sei-kun the way he is."

Akashi halted his step and pulled her into a hug, "As I thought, you are the only girl who can make me feel this way."

The girl blinked at Akashi and respond with a blush, "Sei-kun also the only one for me."

Akashi leaned down almost closing the gap between them, "You do know that we have an audience."

Her attention shifted from Akashi eyes to his lips for a second and replied, "Sei-kun will not stop anyway."

Akashi smirk and tilt her upward and firmly attached their lips together, the girl closed her eyes as the two of them kiss until they need to breath the air

"Thank you for the chocolates, Tetsumi." Akashi murmured softly after they break apart from their kissing

"Your welcome, Sei-kun."

"Come on, let's not entertain them more. Both of us have a dinner date later." Akashi said

Tetsumi nodded her head and followed Akashi to their destination.

 **OWARI...**

* * *

 **AN: Happy Valentine's Day Everyone. Hope all of you enjoy your Valentine's day. Here are vanlentine fic for you all. Hope you all like it. Sorry for spelling and grammar mistake. Thanks for reading :D**


End file.
